


My Purest Heart For You

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku | Magical Girl Raising Project
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Devotion, F/F, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison, and their lives as magical girls.





	My Purest Heart For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



Habutae Nana wanted true love. Every day she dreamed of finding her ideal woman, a "prince" devoted entirely to her. But those fantasies were just that - fantasies.

Once class was over and the other students began to leave, Nana stayed behind a little longer. She sat at the back of the classroom, and other students rarely paid her any mind. She had hoped things would change once she entered university, but it was all the same. People still patronized her, treating her like a doormat and pretending to be kind by calling her "cute" and then laughing at her behind her back. But she still smiled, lest she seem unkind; if she kept up a mask of patience and love, maybe her fated love would finally swoop in and rescue her.

She could almost laugh at herself. She should've outgrown such silly fantasies a long time ago, but a part of her still hoped for something more, that someone would see past her impure heart and love her truly.

As she stood and placed her books in her bag, her eyes fell upon the new novel she had brought a few days ago. It was a lesbian romance, a lucky find, and a smile tugged at her lips. She loved romance novels, especially fantasy romances, but lately she had begun to imagine her own stories, in which the devoted prince was also female, so she had been quite overjoyed to find that new novel, and she was eager to finish it.

"Habutae-san, right? Are you busy right now?"

Nana jolted at the sound of that voice, and as she turned her head, she almost fainted. Ashu Shizuku stood beside her, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Shizuku, with her beautiful, androgynous face, her short dark hair, and her slender frame, was like Nana's ideal prince freed from her fantasies. She had first seen Shizuku at the start of the seminar, and she could do nothing more than admire this handsome woman from afar. Shizuku was admired by almost everyone in the university, especially by other women, so someone as ordinary like Nana had no chance. She had tried to convince herself she was content with just being in the same class as Shizuku, but now…!

Realizing she was staring, Nana blushed and cleared her throat. "Do you need help, Ashu-san?"

Shizuku smiled, and it was like the moon; not so blindingly dazzling like the sun, but a gentler beauty. "Do you want to study together? We have that big report due soon, and I think we'd make a good team."

Nana's heart felt as if it were about to burst out of her chest. This had to be a dream, this couldn't be real, but she didn't care. "I-I'd love too!"

"I'm glad." Shizuku's eyes fell to Nana's open bag, that new romance novel in clear view, and Nana was about to silently curse herself for not closing her bag, but much to her surprise, Shizuku's smile didn't fade. "Oh, I have that novel too. It's really good."

"Yes, I'm enjoying it," Nana found herself saying, and although her cheeks burned, she couldn't help but smile too. "I'm grateful I finally found it."

Shizuku's smile relaxed - such a lovely, sincere smile - and her cheeks held faint hints of a blush. "You know, you're really cute, especially your smile."

In that moment, Habutae Nana had finally fallen in love.

* * *

Their first kiss was almost perfect. Nana had planned it carefully - her apartment had a balcony, so on a clear night, underneath the stars, Nana had invited Shizuku outside, and when a comfortable, proper silence had fallen, Nana had mustered the courage to kiss Shizuku for real.

The only thing Nana would've changed was to have Shizuku make the first move, but the moment was too perfect to waste, and Nana had learned Shizuku could be rather adorably shy. Shizuku didn't say much, but her smiles were sincere and her eyes only held Nana, and she was always eager to do as Nana asked.

They sat on the balcony overlooking the city, and Shizuku rested her head on Nana's lap. Shizuku was spending more and more nights at Nana's apartment, so Nana hoped to make a spare key for Shizuku soon. At first, when she had begun searching for a place of her own, after leaving her parents' home to attend university, she had wondered if this apartment would be too large for her alone, but now she understood it had been fate.

Shizuku stirred, and she watched Nana through half-lidded eyes. "Nana, you're so cute," she said softly.

Nana's heart skipped a beat, and her cheeks flushed against the cool night air. Shizuku called her cute almost every day, but she never tired of it. Shizuku wasn't patronizing or mocking like other people. Nana was larger than other women, and no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to lose weight, but in Shizuku's eyes, she was finally beautiful. "You're like a prince," she said as her eyes watered.

Shizuku took Nana's hand into hers. "Then I'll devote myself only to you," she said, and she brushed her lips against the back of Nana's hand.

Nana smiled; dreams really did come true.

* * *

Weiss Winterprison was both the ideal prince and the ideal magical girl, and Sister Nana couldn't be more grateful. She would have to prepare something special for Magicaloid 44 to thank her to helping awaken Winterprison's magical girl potential. Magicaloid 44's help had cost her quite a bit, but there was nothing she wouldn't do for her beloved Shizuku, and Magicaloid 44 was a kind girl too, so Sister Nana hadn't minded donating money to her in exchange for futuristic gadgets. Fellow magical girls always helped each other, no matter what.

Winterprison carried Sister Nana in her arms as she leaped from building to building. Sister Nana had considered exploring the city that way once, but jumping around didn't quite suit her nun image, and being carried in the arms of her beloved protector as they dashed through the city at night was far more thrilling and romantic.

Sister Nana's arms tightened around Winterprison's shoulders, and Winterprison's eager heartbeat filled her ears. Sister Nana's own heart threatened to burst from excitement; no longer did she have to keep her magical girl identity secret from Shizuku, nor did have to fear becoming stronger than her prince. Alone, her magic was useless, but now her prayers could strengthen Winterprison, allowing her beloved prince to protect her from any harm. As long as Sister Nana believed it so, Winterprison was invincible.

All her fantasies could become true. Whenever Sister Nana was in danger, Winterprison would rescue her without fail.

Eventually they reached the roof of their apartment building, and as Winterprison set Sister Nana on her feet, Sister Nana seized Winterprison's hands. "Wonderful, simply wonderful!" she exclaimed. As Sister Nana, she could be more open and grandiose about her feelings, nothing like her meek mundane self. "You truly are a magnificent magical girl! With you as our guardian, both this city and I have never been safer!"

A smile peeked from underneath Winterprison's scarf. "I'll always protect you, I swear. All I need is your smile."

"Ah, we must simply thank Fav and Magicaloid 44!" Sister Nana clasped her hands together, as if in prayer. "To think _Magical Girl Raising Project_ , a simple game, would bless the both of us with such miracles!"

Winterprison seemed to tense, but otherwise said nothing.

They jumped down to their balcony to enter their apartment from the window, and once inside, Winterprison took out her phone to remove her transformation, but Sister Nana stopped her.

"We should celebrate by staying in our magical girl forms the whole night," Sister Nana said with a wink. "Perhaps to take the time to truly become accustomed to our new selves?"

A faint blush flashed across Winterprison's cheeks, but her hands were confident as she pulled Sister Nana into her arms. "If that's what you want," she said, and she pressed her lips against Sister Nana's.

However, despite their enthusiasm, Winterprison's outfit proved rather difficult to remove, with its many layers and belts. But it wasn't so bad, Sister Nana thought to herself, as it also gave her opportunity to intimately examine Winterprison's new body. Like when she was simply Shizuku, Winterprison's skin was fair and flawless, and strong muscles lay beneath that slender frame. Sister Nana could barely contain herself, and her own outfit was much easier to remove, which did so eagerly.

Maybe too eagerly, given her saintly nun persona, but even her patience had limits. She was no longer shy about showing her plain body to Shizuku, who sincerely thought her cute, but now she had an ideal magical girl body to bare to her beloved. As Sister Nana, she finally had the slender body she had always wanted, with round hips and large breasts, and no longer was her skin marred by any kind of blemish or scar. When she had begun playing _Magical Girl Raising Project_ she had heard rumors of flawlessly and impossibly beautiful magical girls helping those in need, but she had never imagined she could have that divine beauty for herself.

And of her course, her beloved was always the most beautiful, whether as Shizuku or Winterprison. Her skin seemed translucent in the moonlight, and her smile was godlike as she kissed Sister Nana, and Sister Nana trembled as those strong arms held her tightly.

As always, even as Winterprison, Sister Nana loved the feel of her beloved prince's hands. Shizuku's hands were warm and gentle, careful and confident, and Winterprison's hands were no different. Her hands explored Sister Nana's body, cupping large, round breasts, and as Winterprison kissed her hardening nipples, those nimble hands moved lower, toward her thighs, and her body shivered with anticipation.

The warmth of Winterprison's fingers, her faint smile whispering words of love - the pleasure that filled Sister Nana was almost too much to bear, and it reverberated through her very being as she climaxed, and the world around her seemed to fade to white, with only the beautiful eyes of her prince watching her.

Magical girls truly were divine beings, with beauty surpassing human imagination, and Sister Nana was so very grateful to share such a miracle with her beloved Winterprison. She truly was blessed.

As Sister Nana calmed, Winterprison held her tightly as they fell upon the bed. Her heart still raced; every time she was surprised by the intense pleasure Shizuku's fingers could give her, and as Winterprison it was no different. Those hands were the same, holding and protecting her, giving her the warmth she had only dreamed of. She smiled; Weiss Winterprison, her magical girl guardian, was like a dream come true too.

Ever since she had met Ashu Shizuku, so many of her dreams, her most private fantasies, had come true. Maybe she really was living in a romance novel, but of course, magical girls were beings who could create miracles.

"Winterprison," Sister Nana said, caressing Winterprison's cheek. "It's romantic, isn't it? Acting as magical girls in the moonlight, saving people from the shadows, and then we reach for love at dawn, in the daylight."

Winterprison laid her right hand on Sister Nana's hair, and she fell in love all over again. "Of course. We'll protect this city, and I'll protect you, Nana. I promise."

* * *

Magical girls weren't invincible, Fav had warned. They bled the same as human beings and could still die. But magical girls were much stronger than normal human beings and healed more quickly, so they didn't have to worry much, Fav had also said. Yet Sister Nana did worry, especially after that confrontation with Calamity Mary had gone so badly.

Winterprison had protected her, just as she had predicted. But Winterprison had been hurt too, and Sister Nana had never seen so much blood. However, Winterprison had simply smiled and said she wanted to keep acting as a magical girl, as this city's protector, for Sister Nana's sake.

As more magical girls gathered in this city, Winterprison and Sister Nana continued to help those in need. Sometimes it was simple, like helping lost children find their parents, but in this city, Sister Nana could no longer ignore that danger also lurked.

On this unusually warm night, a large apartment complex had caught fire. Seeing all that dark smoke from their own apartment, Winterprison and Sister Nana had leapt into action, and thanks to Winterprison's strength and bravery, everyone had been saved.

But Winterprison had been hurt again.

After removing Winterprison's complicated coat, Sister Nana carefully cleaned and dressed her wounds. As she did so, Sister Nana glanced out the window; the smoke from the neighboring apartment building had mostly cleared, but she could still hear sirens blaring.

"We did it," Winterprison said with a soft smile. "We saved everyone."

"You saved everyone," Sister Nana said quickly, putting a bandage on Winterprison's cheek. "After all, you're the strongest, bravest magical girl in this city."

"I couldn't have done it without your magic."

Sister Nana tried to smile at those words. All she could do was pray while Winterprison risked her life. Winterprison was the protector, just as Sister Nana had wanted. Her magic was meant to support her beloved, so of course fate had allowed Winterprison to become a magical girl too. Otherwise, what good would Sister Nana be as a magical girl alone? Her magic was made for Winterprison, and Winterprison protected her, just like a romantic fantasy come true.

But also in many such romance stories, when all hope seemed lost, the pure, maidenly heroine would unleash hidden strength and sacrifice her life to save her beloved, for a romantic, tragic yet bittersweet death.

She wrapped a bandage around a particularly nasty gash on Winterprison's arm, being mindful of the blood. It was a dream she had often lately, ever since facing Calamity Mary. She shook her head; it was just a silly fantasy. Winterprison was invincible. That was what Sister Nana's magic was good for.

She wasn't a pure, selfless heroine, but as long as she prayed, honest Winterprison would always protect her.

"Nana?" Worry was clear in Winterprison's eyes as she tilted Sister Nana's chin. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," Sister Nana said with a soft laugh. "But what about you?"

"I'm good too. You'll be mentoring a new magical girl next week, so I can't hold you back."

A smile tugged at Sister Nana's lips. Fav had said this new magical girl was knightly and dragon-like, so Sister Nana could barely imagine what she would be like. "I hear her name is La Pucelle," she said to Winterprison. "You'll help me teach her too, won't you?"

Winterprison's smile, faint as it was, always was so honest and warm. "Of course. I have to make sure she's not dangerous."

Sister Nana let out a fake huff. "Weiss Winterprison!" she exclaimed, putting on the saintly air that was expected of a nun. "This new girl may be confused and overwhelmed, so it is our solemn duty to guide her on the path most befitting of a proper and heroic magical girl! We must reach out to her with kindness and sincerity so that she does not become a degenerate magical girl like Calamity Mary - or worse!"

Winterprison put her right arm around Sister Nana's shoulders and stroked her hair. "You'll do fine, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Winterprison," Sister Nana whispered, and Winterprison's heartbeat filled her ears. "For always protecting me."

* * *

Sister Nana's first impression of Snow White was that she was a very lovely magical girl.

The four of them - Sister Nana, Winterprison, La Pucelle, and Snow White - had come together in a quarry in the mountains. La Pucelle had suggested meeting up for old times' sake, and Sister Nana had agreed eagerly, wanting to meet the famous Snow White face-to-face. Already Snow White had surpassed all the other magical girls in collecting Magical Candies, and sightings of the beautiful magical girl dressed in white and flowers dominated online.

While Winterprison and La Pucelle sparred - Winterprison's magic was perfect for helping La Pucelle hone her skills - Sister Nana sat beside Snow White as they watched. Snow White had an innocent air about her, as if she too desired to be a pure, heroic maiden.

"How are you adjusting to being a magical girl?" Sister Nana asked.

Snow White let out an awkward giggle. "I'm really grateful. La Pucelle's been teaching me so much."

"She truly is wonderful. Winterprison and I were her mentors, and she was very dedicated."

"Oh, yes, she told me all about you two. She was really excited to meet with you tonight."

"When you joined us, she was quite adamant about becoming your mentor." Sister Nana smiled and touched Snow White's fair, soft cheek. "She's a strong, knightly girl - you're very fortunate to have her as your protector."

Snow White's face grew red, and even in this dim moonlight her blush seemed to glow. "Y-Yes, she's really brave!"

Sister Nana stood and spread her arms for a saintly pose. "Perhaps it was fate that brought you two together! You, the innocent maiden who can hear the cries of those in distress, and her, the brave, valiant knight with the strength of a dragon, protecting this city together! Ah, how romantic!"

"Romantic?" Snow White squeaked, and her blush deepened.

Sister Nana chuckled softly and bent over to take Snow White's hands into hers. "Snow White, as long as you never lose your pure heart, I truly believe you will become the ideal magical girl."

That bright, awkward smile returned to Snow White's gentle lips. "I'll do my best. Being a magical girl like this is a dream come true."

"And to think of all the people whose lives have been touched by you! Ah, this city truly is blessed!"

Snow White lowered her gaze, but her smile didn't fade. "It's not like that. I'm mostly good at helping people with simple things - like when I helped this girl find her lost house key, but she looked really grateful, like I just saved her."

"Sometimes the smallest actions are the most significant," Sister Nana said, remembering how Winterprison had once told her something similar.

"Hey, you two," La Pucelle called out as she and Winterprison approached Sister Nana and Snow White. "It's getting late, so do you want to call it a night?"

"It was wonderful seeing you again." Sister Nana smiled. "I leave Snow White in your care."

A faint blush crossed La Pucelle's cheeks, but her scaly tail swayed back and forth. At first Sister Nana had been uncertain about La Pucelle's horns and tail, but now she found those inhuman features to be rather charming on a fellow magical girl.

To Snow White, she said, "And it was a pleasure to meet you. I will pray for your continued success."

Snow White smiled warmly. "Thank you!"

After they bid farewell, Snow White and La Pucelle took off first, and once they were out of sight, Winterprison took Sister Nana into her arms to carry her home, much as she had done so the first night she had become a magical girl.

Sister Nana put her arms around Winterprison's shoulders, and she could no longer tell their heartbeats apart. They spent the moonlight as Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison, and when they arrived home, they would greet the daylight as Habutae Nana and Ashu Shizuku.


End file.
